You thought the protagonist was Issei, but it was I, DIO(dora)!
by deathslayali
Summary: A self insert story of Diodora Astaroth. Or that one puchable one season villian. It is from QQ (questionablequesting), my other account named Newgame(symbol plus)Just
1. Chapter 1

Revised 1

Villain character always intrigued me. What is their story? How could someone clearly do something so evil is not repulsed by their own action? Why did they do something the way they did it? What pushed them to do it? Is there really no other way to complete their dream?

There is one villain character that can answer my entire question and still leave me wanting. His name is Thanos from MCU. In my personal opinion, he is the greatest villain of all time, aside from that one villain from Black Panther. In fact, if seen from a different angle, he could look like a hero. Imagine that your entire race is living on an overpopulated planet, not enough food, and near depleted resource. How could your entire race survive the next millennia? Thanos provides an answer to that, but his solution is rejected by his peers. Then they all died, leaving Thanos as the sole survivor. Burdened with guilt, he made sure that no other race died like his. Thus began his quest for infinity stones.

There is a good reason I am talking about villain character. A very good reason indeed.

That is because I have been reborn as Diodora Astaroth, that one NTR bastard that somehow managed to seduce maybe ten nuns. He is a sadistic bastard that breaks them like useless toys.

Yep, I am going to die in hell…

But seriously, being reborn is a big deal for me. Because I am Muslim, and yes I still believe in God.

Here comes pain…AAAAARRRGGGGHH…

It is very inconvenient being a devil. I can no longer pray to above without unbearable headache accompanying. Even doing ablution before praying burned my skin. Not to mention that a dead person is not supposed to be reborn. There is a saying that 'you only live once' after all.

I am distracting myself, you say? Of course, I do! Hmm, you want to know why? I am trying to hide from my mother. Lady Astaroth is a very scary mother when seeing me hurt, especially from my so-called idiotic action. I mean what kind of devil that is stupid enough to pour holy water to their skin? You are currently talking to that idiot. I have a need woman! I have a need to talk with my probably dead great-great-great-great-grandpa in heaven and complain about his discrimination to his great-great-great-great-grandson. Also, another complaint to my dead grandpa, why did you make Gabriel looks so SEXY? Are you purposely trying to make it easier for an angel to fall? (Another concept I despise. Angel is supposed to be a perfect being. According to my religion, there is no such thing called fallen angels.)

Astaroth family is one of the 72 pillars of hells, one of the current 33 families that survive from civil wars. My big bro is supposed to be the heir, but he can not because of his current position as one of the four great Satan. Because of that my father and mother get intimate with each other, resulting in me being born. So, I was chosen as the heir.

Great, right?

Unfortunately, being heir come with an expectation, expectation that my big bro raised so high that my father expected me to recite the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise when I was two years old. How would you expect a baby that never even seen the movies recite that? Granted, I may exaggerate a little, but he still expects me to talk fluently at that age. I only managed to do it when I was near three years old, but my father still looks disappointed at me.

I now understand the reason the original Diodora hated his own brother and affiliated with the old devil faction. If I am not used in disappointing gaze, I probably will also choose someone that appreciates me. Thankfully, I have a meta-knowledge that convinced me to never make a contact with Salba Beelzebub and Khaos brigade in general. I am rambling again, aren't I?

"I found you, my little Diodora!"

I shriek like a scared cat. It seems that my mother already found my secret invisible cardboard box. How unfortunate. I am going to make a better one next time.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! N-No! Mother! AHAHAHA-Please don't tickledoesn'tHAHAHAHA!" I will curse the day I was born with very sensitive skin that tickle from mother makes me laughing so hard that I can hardly breathe. I can't handle this! My previous mother is never embarrassing me like this! How can anyone deal with this?!

"I will only stop when you promise me to apologize to your father for making him waiting for you alone in the library, my sweet little Diodora."

"AHAHAHAHA-Okay Mother! I-AHAHAHAHA-promise!"

She smiled at me, stopping her assault on my poor stomach. Why is my skin so sensitive to tickle? What kind of evolutionary path that does devil take to produce such skin? Truly, devil is really a bunch of weirdoes.

"Honestly, Diodora, why are you hiding from your father lesson? I am sure he only thinks about what is best for you."

"NO! Father never wanted me! He only wants me to be like big bro!"

As far as I can tell, father wants me to be replacement heir. He wants someone with similar capability to grow like big bro. I still can remember his disappointed gaze when see that I have smaller demonic energy than my big bro when we are at a similar age. Frankly speaking, I am nothing compared to my big bro.

"Diodora, he is worried that you will not be strong fast enough to handle our politic. As our kind respect power more than anything else, to be seen as weak heir will make your life far harder than it should. So, can you please make up with him?"

There is some truth in her word. While I can blame father for the emotional turmoil he gives me, I cannot blame him to be worried about his son future. There is also the truth that as a five-year-old devil, it is very easy for an assassin to kill me. So with a pout, I replied her with a simple "I will."

"Now now, don't be sad my little Diodora. No sons of mine will have a permanent frown on their lips! Here, let me help you smile!"

"Ouch! Mother! Don't pull my cheek like that! My cheek is not that stretchy! Ouch! Don't! Stop that!" As usual, my resistance is useless in the face of lady Astaroth, my mother.

Xxx

I always wonder what is Astaroth bloodline ability that allows Ajuka Astaroth, my big bro, to be as strong as Sirzechs Gremory that has an ability that could destroy anything. Turn out his Kankara formula is a derivative that comes from Astaroth bloodline ability, Thought Acceleration. My big bro developed his final variation that allows an uncountable equation to the be processed at insane speed and probably do various other things. Simply put, he is a walking super magical computer that makes great mathematicians looks like a toddler in comparison.

Thought Acceleration is an ability that could increase the speed of information processed by our brain through the help of demonic power. It allows me to slow down my perception time that the world is seen as a slow moving video. But just because I can see an attack with this ability doesn't mean that I can dodge it. Do you know how frustrating is it to see a punch that you know is coming but you can't do anything about it? I now know what Sasuke feels when he is sparing with Lee at the chunnin exam.

You might ask what I am doing to receive a punch faster than my movement speed. There is a very good reason for it, and that is survival. You see, I never read DxD light novel, and only see the anime until the second season while only seeing some glimpse of season three. Everything I know about DxD comes from fandom wiki and fanfiction, but there is always a common theme in the recent fanfiction. The Trihexa, the beast of the apocalypse that took almost all the one above power to seal, will be released from its seal somehow. From what I know, there will be too much sacrifice just to seal it back. Not to mention the mess that was created by the Khaos Brigade.

I am not the kind of person that can relax when I knew that my life is on the countdown. So I asked my father close combat and magic instructor. Father agreed, happy to know that I am taking the initiative to get stronger. Fun stories, a day after my confession to my mother, father apologized for making me sad, and his disappointed gaze is getting fewer as time progress. I am unsure how to feel about that.

"Young master, it is time for the magic lesson." It's my mother personal butler and guard, Reynolds. He has been serving my mother even before her marriage to my father. He is a master of hand to hand combat and Touki.

"Yes, teacher. Just give me a few seconds to regain my strength." I am currently lying on my back in physical exhaustion. I cast some rejuvenation spell and try to stand, somehow finding enough strength.

Devil is an unconscious shape sifter. Their body will change slowly to their idealized form. This comes in handy because when I was training, my muscle will grow stronger than a human could be with higher density. But muscle isn't the only things that grow. My whole body is slowly becoming more efficient, my bones being denser and stronger, my sensory perception becomes sharper, my demonic power grows bigger. I ask my father if there is any strange mutation happening to me, but he just took me to a devil doctor and shows me the results that I am in fact, a healthy devil.

Xxx

To summarize devil magic, it is the power of imagination. You can achieve anything with this power as long as you have the power to supply it. Then what makes 72 pillars special compared to reincarnate devil? It is an instinct. Any devil can use the power of the pillar family, but pillar family has a greater advantage. For the pillars family, casting a spell that their bloodline is based on is as simple as breathing. A Phenex could change to their fire form and regenerate easily. A Bael could destroy a soul if they supply enough power even without enough control. A Sitri can master any water-based demonic spell without much effort.

However, saying that devil magic is better than human magic is like saying that steak is better than a burger. Each of them has their strong and weak point. Doing devil magic is both easy and hard. Easy that you only need your imagination and power to do it, but hard because you need to fully concentrate on the spell as long as you cast the spell. Imagine that you want to create fireball to burn your enemy, you need all your focus to cast the devil spell, but just when you about to cast it, Megumin comes and screaming "EXPLOSION" right beside your ear. The result of your spell is that instead of fireball, it becomes a mighty explosion worth of power of destruction that drains all your demonic power if your spell works correctly. If not then I will bury whatever left of your body.

Thankfully, I was born as the Astaroth family. With the help of Thought Acceleration, I have all the time in the world to concentrating my imagination. As long as the enemy I faced is not faster than my acceleration of thought, I could cast any spells I know.

For three years I trained my body and mind. I now could proudly declare that I have grown by leaps and bounds. When I show this to father and mother, he smiled happily while mother patted my head.

"While not as drastic as your brother, you are very close to his growth."

Mother growled and reminded him not to trample upon my recently restored pride. Father grimaced, before explaining his reasoning that big bro growth rate is simply ridiculous among prodigy. He pointed that big bro is at the level of the super devil, even stronger than previous Satan. So while it may take me a long time, he knows that I could certainly reach that level.

Xxx

Human magic required different skill compared to devil magic. Devil magic needs concentration, willpower, imagination, and emotion. While what human magic need is a lot of calculation. By a lot of calculation, I mean the kind of math that the likes of Stephen Hawking need the effort to solve. Not to mention that a lot of calculation uses a lot of non-standard symbols that are unfamiliar to me. There are around 72 books I need to read before I finally can start learning the most basic human magic.

Human magic may seem complicated, but it is normally a lot safer than devil magic if you are distracted. The most it can do is fizzle out and waste your power. While the consequence of the later is usually an explosion. I use human magic to add more detail to my magic while using my devil magic as general guidelines, by doing that I can raise the spell efficiency by 30 percents at minimum.

Magician usually creates new spell by observing devil (or any other supernatural) spell and then replicating it by using calculation. Let's use fireball as an example. A devil just imagined a fire shaped like a ball floating above his hand, supplying it with demonic power, and then fireball appeared. After that, the magician then will provide the correct equation (after a lot of trials) memorized with necessary mana before finally moving the altered mana to the desired location (in this case is the magician right hand), then a fireball appear.

Currently, I am studying a human magic version of Agares bloodline ability, time manipulation. It is a lot more limited than I had hoped, but I can always substitute some parts with devil spell. My goal is to create something like Dio [the world], but not a real-time stop (that's Balor ability), more in line with Quicksilver 'very fast that the world seems like a very slow moving video' in X-men apocalypse. I was barely able to theorize the extreme environment isolation barrier spell when Reynolds appears near me.

"Young master, I was tasked by lady Astaroth to inform you that Ajuka Beelzebub is currently talking with your parents in the main office."

"Big Bro is home? Are you serious Reynold?" He nods. "Teacher, may I take a break please?" Misha, my current magic instructor, is my father bishop and maid. After finishing the high-class promotion exam two years ago, my father ordered her to teach me demonic magic, human magic, and youjutsu. Astaroth bloodline ability full potential is in using as much magic as possible, which resulted in us having more demonic power than average high-class devil. Casting a hundred different demonic spell at the same time while also combining them for maximum damage doesn't even disturb my father breathing.

After receiving affirmative from Misha, I thanked her and Reynolds. I immediately cast thought acceleration, parallel thought, full body reinforcement, wind resistance barrier, and air steps. It does not take more than two minutes to arrive at the office doorstep from training yard outside, tidying myself, before finally knocking excitedly. My brother opened the door and greets me, which I reply with a hug and yells.

"Big Bro, you are back!"

When I was four, I hate Ajuka Beelzebub for being better than me at everything, thus being a comparison stick to my meager growth by father. At the same year, Marvel studio started their first film, Ironman, and I begged my parent to see it. For a whole week, I create a cardboard armor cosplay of mark 3 and imbued them with demonic spell to make it look like a perfect counterfeit.

Big bro gets to know my fascination with Ironman from my mother. He created a special gift for me. Then comes my fifth birthday that was celebrated privately. Big bro comes with a gift as big as me. He said that this is an apology for raising father expectation bar and also a gift for me. Filled with curiosity, I opened it carefully, and after realizing what is inside of the box, hugged him and cried. All my hate for him is scattered like dust in the face of wind, for there is nothing to hate anymore. It is replaced by the desire to surpass him.

Ajuka Beelzebub created a functional Mark 3 with devil core as the Arc reactor and virtual intelligence. The armor is enchanted to move like a real version and also enchanted with a protective demonic spell that can endure middle-class demonic spell unscratched. It can also fire repulsor blast but is made of demonic power instead of electricity. I displayed it in my room alongside my very convincing counterfeit.

"You have grown a lot stronger than last time haven't you, Diodora?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I have grown stronger, but I still have a long way to go. Big bro, one day I will kick your arse!"

"Oh, is that so? Then I will wait for that day with anticipation."

"Hmm!"

Xxx

I am now eight years old devil, and today is a big day for me. There is this devil tea party that is being held once every year. Attendance is a must for the current heir of each pillar to build a connection with other pillar child or heir. Last year I am not yet ready to face the literal devil den. But this year I have made enough preparation, learning a few complex devil etiquette, and training my manner to a good enough level that I will not embarrass my parents at least.

"Look at this red hot fire in my hand! This hellfire will burn all enemy before me! Phoenix Fist!"

A fist made of fire at the size of a small car sailed to the stone wall, magic circle from the wall lit up as the fire fist impacted against the wall before it exploded. The fire fist wins, creating a burning hole somehow. The children look at this and clapped very enthusiastically at the blond kid that looks like he is older than me.

Fun fact, since devil worship power, children are encouraged to show their superiority in the tea party by destroying things. Because the more emotion you put in the demonic spell the stronger it gets, many children come with awesome and over the top name to help them pour their feeling to spell. Of course, the adult devil is discouraged to do this since it is a learning crutch that kids need to help them grow.

After learning proper etiquette from my mother, there is only one response to this.

"Hooo, what a fine spell."I flexed my muscle, doing some Armstrong pose. "But let me show you a better one!"I put my left hand over my face, covering my left eye with the same hand. "O darkness that resides in me, Answer your master command!" I point my finger to the stone wall, mimicking a gun with my right hand. "Astaroth Shot!"

Thought acceleration, parallel thought, EXPLOSION, weaken defense, vitality drain, demonic magic piercer, equation: Twisting force, equation: force multiplier, EXPLOSION, IMPLOSION, equation: synchronization, equation: Anti-stone, EXPLOSION, wind path, IMPLOSION, wind twister, mini-tornado, equation: compression, and formula complete: Astaroth shot.

The moment time return back to its normal speed for my eyes, 15 smaller magic circles rotate around a single bigger magic circle that connected to all other circles. They only existed for a single second, but it is long enough for it all to work as intended, resulting in a car-sized black spell fly from the bigger circle. It drains 20 percent of my demonic power, but the resulting explosion from its collusion with the stone wall is far bigger than the blonde kid, with thrice the diameter and more spherical. It is clear who the winner is in this round.

"Magnificent! I have finally found a rival worth my time!" He put his right thumb over his hearth. "My name is Riser Phenex and I will applaud you for your effort." He claps. "But this is not even my true power! Witness my fire might! Soul of Fire!" He [posed] dramatically, a bird made of fire levitating behind his back like a guardian familiar, but I am pretty sure that it is just devil magic.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth and I accept your challenge Riser Phenex! Let the better devil win!"

That is how I first met and befriend Riser Phenex, with the power of explosion and friendship(magic). On a side note, I pity the devil that is going to pay this year reparation cost. But maybe I shouldn't, seeing that this gathering only happens at old Satan faction historical castle.

But well, I see this as an absolute win for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The concept of parenting style was first introduced by Diane Baumrind to explain the differences way parents attempt to control and socialize their children. There is four basic parenting style, which is authoritative, authoritarian, permissive, and uninvolved. Authoritative parents encourage their kid to think for themselves. They want their kids to dwell upon the reason rule exist. Authoritarian parents expect their kid to obey their will without question. They are too reliant on the stick and never give them the carrot. Permissive parents are responsive and warm, but reluctant to enforces the rule, which is the exact opposite of authoritarian parents. I consider anyone with uninvolved parenting style as a failure, so I will not give them an explanation.

I will be forever thankful for my current authoritative-like parent. They may have made a few mistakes here and there, but they are trying their best to be a great parent for me. Father is a strict parent, but he is even stricter to himself so he gets a pass. Mother is a more laid-back parent, but don't mistake it is as laziness. She is a very sharp observant and the shrewd negotiator, while father handles the decision making and financial asset. Together they teach me the importance of bloodline ability to pillar family and explain me in great detail what pre-great war devil will do to gain power, which I bury deep inside my mind.

Mother also told me that she was once a member of old Satan faction as the sole survivor extinct extra devil. Her bloodline ability is to make everything in a certain range invisible. In summary, I was born with two bloodline ability. The first one is thought acceleration, while the second one is invisibility.

I am currently training my muscle, using demonic power to control my life force, reading Engineering and Magic, a book written by big bro, and increasing my control over all my magic power. This is only possible because of my constantly active spell, parallel thought. As I explained before, bloodline ability is devil magic that can be used by any devil, but if you are born from the pillar family then you could use it instinctively. What I used to do is searching the base form of thought acceleration, studying it, and trying to create a few different variants. Parallel thought is one of a spell I thought I create first. Then I learned that there is already a far more efficient spell with the same name that does the same thing but better written in the leather book in my castle library. Why I am not surprised that the creator of the spell is my big bro.

There are many variations of thought acceleration made by big bros, like automatic calculator, battle analysis pattern prediction, character analysis recognition, sharpened perception, spell analysis, and ten other spells that seems like the base of his kankara formula to me. This entire spell is explained in detail by Ajuka Astaroth as a contribution to the family. Seriously big bro, how many munchkins you do?

Of course, knowing there is an easier way to get more power by learning instead of creating my own variant, I mastered all spell in the book. This saves time and grants me more insight to use. Making another variation of thought acceleration is useless since my brother already munchkin all of its possible growth. I still don't know how I can surpass him, but I will. So what can I do is train so hard that I can consciously control my life force without aid of my demonic power.

Touki is a byproduct created when someone can control their life force in a certain manner. Usually, the touki user is also a senjutsu master, thus controlling their own life force is far easier than controlling the world that is filled with malice. But it is known that anyone with sufficient training could technically use touki. To use touki one usually has to control his breathing since life force can be expelled when breathing. But it has a clear weakness that the user must always breathe, which I avoided by spending a bit of demonic power to control it. You know the touki kind of remind me of hamon from Jojo first part, which is strange since touki itself means fighting spirit, which is what stand means in Jojo.

Training is done, I rest in the shade of trees and keep reading my book. Sun doesn't exist in the underworld, but there is an illusion made by four great Satan to imitate it. There is also an artificial moon to complete the set. Just like what father always tell me before sleeping. "Our society believes in might makes right philosophy. Your entire dream is useless if you don't have the strength to back it up. So grow, and be the mightiest devil in the underworld." My father acknowledges the effort I put in becoming stronger. He also said that I reminded him of good times with big bro.

Suddenly, my early detection spell recognized someone is coming to me. Based on their timing and number, I guess it is the time then. I cast dimensional storage spell and retrieve a set of washed clothes, a body spray, and a phone. I also cast a water shower, instant dry, scent, and bacteria removal spell. Then change my clothes and use body spray before return it back to dimensional storage.

"Yo Dio! Are you ready to go to the human world?" Riser calls me. He is accompanied by his future queen, Yubelluna. Riser wears normal human clothing, a simple white shirt, and a black blazer. While Yubelluna wears a pink shirt, purple tie, purple short skirt, and black stocking that create the absolute territory.

How I can possibly describe it that fast in my head, you may ask. I never once deactivate my spell that could not be detected such as thought acceleration and parallel thought. I always leave a portion of my mind to monologue and another portion connected to the internet.

"That is my secret, Riser, I am always ready."

"Hey, I understood that reference."

We keep grinning for a while, saying silly things. Yubelluna looks confused, but meme doesn't need any explanation.

"Riser-sama, what are we going to do in the human world?" "You are a weeb, Riser! Admit it!"

"We are going to Hollywood to see Ironman 3, and then go to Akihabara to buy new anime."

"Also buy some great food." Again, I am thankful for my devil body. I can keep my shape even if I eat many junk foods.

Riser has been my friend and rival ever since we dueled. We talk about many things and enjoyed many things. One of them is watching anime together. Yesterday we finally have time to watch angel beats together. You wouldn't believe how many tears he shed at the end episodes. I know I am there and I still don't believe he can shed that much. Despite his rough look, he is actually a softhearted devil. Kind of makes me regret what happen in canon, but then he was acting a bit rapey. The problem is that as far as I know he always expresses his emotion excessively. When he is sad he literary cry a river, when he is happy he wouldn't stop grinning for the entire day, and when he is angry his hair turns into a flame and he went berserk mode.

"I don't know why, but I think I need to kick your ass, Dio."

"We should just spar at a later date. I don't want to miss the movies. Let's go."

We then spend eight hours of watching Ironman, buying blu-ray anime at Akihabara, eating some delicious food and playing some arcade game.

"You think you can defeat me, Diodora, the king of racing game? Think again, Riser!"

"So what if you are the king of racing game, I am going to beat you in your own game."

"Oh, you are approaching me? Instead of securing a position behind, you are coming right to me?"

"I can't beat you if you are in front of me now can I?"

"Riser!" "Dio!" "Riser!" "Dio!" "RISER!" "DIO!"

Through great effort, I still win in the end.

XxX

After tiring but a fun journey, we returned to the underworld the same way we go, by using a train like a civilized devil. By using the train, we can avoid a few problems. The first one is that we will leave a record so that when something unpredictable happens, our parent will be informed. The second one is that because none of us have a base in the human world, we can't just teleport there. The third one is that Riser wants to use the train, so I agreed.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the human world, Riser. It has been a really fun day. Also, thank you Yubelluna, for distracting Riser when he is about to punch that perverted face."

Long story short, a pervert intended to cop a feel Yubelluna breast, which Riser immediately grabbed his hand and looked like he is going to burn him alive. Out of idea, Yubelluna smothers Riser face with her almost-teenager breast. A red-faced Riser let go the perverted hand, and I instantly mind controlled the pervert to forget anything related to us and send him away. A very awkward atmosphere soon created when they can't see each other before blushing and turned their gaze.

I could clearly see the desire in their eyes. So, being the best wingman, I bought them a room in a hotel and tell them to at least talk about things before locking them in the room for an hour. I respect their privacy, so I wait near the hotel lobby for them to show up. An hour later they came with satisfied expression even if their clothes are slightly disheveled.

Reminded by her action, Yubelluna covered her face shyly, while Riser grinned at me, showing his pleased smirk. "Your gratitude is acknowledged. You're welcome, Dio. Next time I am going to beat you at the racing game, you just wait!"

"That day shall never come, Riser, for I will always increase my mastery over the vehicle!" I take a breath, showing him my serious expression. "Since you are going to get your evil piece this year, do you already have someone in mind for your peerage members?"

"Yes, I have found a few worthy candidates, but I still working on recruiting them. How about you? You will get your evil pieces next year, right?"

"I will, I also have already found a few people I intend to recruit, but finding them still need more time." Nekomata is not that rare in the underworld, but finding it sub-race, Nekokushou, is a difficult task, but one that can be solved by throwing money at the problem. Pillar families usually are far richer than the richest man in the human world, even the poorest one has one big manor in the human world. I will say this again, they are disgustingly rich.

XxX

A Satan must not side with their former house. That is because favoritism toward those unworthy is frowned upon. Only those who had gained several achievements will be allowed to get special treatment. But even bureaucrat authority could not stop the four Satan when one of them wants to do something. I mean who wants to tell Sirzech Lucifer that he cannot visit his sister birthday on working hour? The last person who tried to do that immediately resigned from his employment and take a permanent vacation in a remote village in the human world. Tldr, don't go against the four Satan ever.

So after begging my big bro to take me to his department and personal workshop each time he comes to visit for who knows how long, he finally grants my wish. Today I am going to follow him working in the Technology Department and seeing what kind of job they do. I mean how cool is that? The Technology Department is the most advanced research center in the underworld. In here they try to replicate the human tech by using devil magic, human magic, or even Norse magic. Their latest project is creating the devil core to supply the electricity demand in a major location. They also the one that builds the trans-dimensional train that connects the underworld with the human world.

The buildings look like Victorian manor. It may look old fashioned, but it is understandable since this department is only made in the late 19 century. it is a historical building that created many great inventions. Normally, such an old building should not be used for anything again and left as a museum, but magic opened a lot of option to prolong its use. It also has been remodeled and renovated many times without greatly changing outside appearance. There is also the fact that big bro expanded the research center to the underground instead of making another building.

There are lots of items displayed at the entrance, like steampunk cars, steampunk weapons, clockwork golem, the first clockwork power armor, and many inventions I couldn't recognize. I am amazed. I mean there is no indication that underworld has such technology from what I know. I admit I lack much critical information from the source material, but I will remember if they made this badass clockwork assisted giant armor.

"Brother, how could there be so many creations that I never see outside? I mean all of them look cool and awesome! I mean look at that car, it is so stylish that I bet even old aristocracy would buy."

"Back then most of the items here cannot be mass-produced. Even then all that can be mass-produced need rare reagent material from the demonic beast part. You could say that every invention displayed here is a proof of concept functional prototype."

"But then why not finish them? They probably need a few modifications to make it viable?"

"it is because they cost too much to mass produce it. You see that car, it can only move at 200 km/hour. Compared to that there is a teleportation spell that is free as long as you have enough power. Besides, they are only a proof of concept I made as a hobby."

"Wait, you made all of this, big bro?!"

"Yes, though some are the items my workers come up with, like that clockwork golem."

Sasuga Ajuka-sama. Your character sheet is broken, big bro. It makes sense, you know. Ajuka Beelzebub is the mirror of Sirzechs. His demonic power alinged to creation instead of destruction. Of course, he would create a power armor using clockwork mechanism in the time people struggled in creating a sustained and controlled flight.

After that I was given a tour by Mr. Obi, a scientist turned monk turned reincarnated devil turned magic researcher, I spend my time with my brother in his private lab. In there I get my prototype power armor from my storage and ask for a few pointers to increase its performance and survivability. Thankfully, I only need to fix a few things and get better material and reagent for the permanent Extreme Environmental Barrier. He also teaches me to create better devil core, which needs even more rare material. It seems I need to hunt many demonic beasts in the future.

XxX

Riser Phenex considers himself talented. How could he not, when he could control fire better than Ruval when he was at Riser age. His mother and father are proud of his potential. He did not expect anyone would dare to challenge him at gathering tea party ever since he clearly dominated the party for three years. But that day he found a worthy challenger. Yes, even though Riser still wins, it was a very close thing. Ever since that day, they become a friend. Sometimes, they learn together, watch anime together, and even train together. But recently they spend most of their time sparring against each other. At first, Riser beat him, but each time after that it becomes slightly harder to win against Diodora.

Today another sparring session is about to begin. On one side, he stands, wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black training pants. His opponent is Diodora, wearing a black shirt with a reversed blue triangle on the middle chest and a bluish training pants. Both of them not wearing any magical trinket on their person, since it is just a mock battle. Their battle area is also limited, a circle with the size of 200 meters in diameter. Reynold, Diodora Touki and martial art instructor, becomes the referee in this mock-battle.

Riser strengthen his mental defense as Reynolds' hands clapped, signaling the beginning of this battle. Instantly his mind is assaulted by Diodora invasive probing. This happens often enough that Riser has developed several countermeasures to protect his mind from being controlled. He forcefully repelling the foreign demonic power in his body, causing Diodora's grasp on his mind fall. Riser momentarily pauses create a slight gap in his defense, which Diodora exploit. Riser expects the sucker punch that almost lands on his face, thus it is blocked by a shield of fire that he made.

Riser bit his lips. Two weeks ago when they dueled against each other for the first time, he clearly outclassed Diodora physical capabilities. That is only natural as he is older than him and also a Phenex, rendering light damage Riser receive from Diodora meaningless. They knew that at current level they could not survive against other best destructive spell, so they come up with few rules in their thrice a week battle. One of them is that a direct attack using any magic that causes physical damage is prohibited. This greatly disadvantageous to Diodora whose main avenue of attack is casting magic. He can only use a few spells from his ridiculously big spell repositories, yet he agreed anyway.

Does he dare to challenge him, a Phenex, in hand to hand combat? Doesn't he see that fighting against Phenex at close range is stupid? He probably would quit doing that after beaten. That was what Riser thought is going to happen. Except, Diodora doesn't know when to quit. Winning against Diodora only get harder each time after Riser beat him. His skill and physical strength keep rising every day. Until it reaches this point, where he could trade blow after blow equally.

It is unthinkable. Common sense dictates that you cannot win in a fight against a regenerator with an equal amount of skill and power. Sooner or later, your stamina would have run out of stamina whereas the regenerator would not. It is why the best tactic to fight against regenerator is by using superior firepower that overwhelmed his regeneration. That is also why nobody recommended fighting Phenex in close range, preferring to just bombard them with devil magic.

They keep struggling for dominance. Fist exchanged for fist, kick after kick, but it is clear that Diodora is losing his ground. Slowly. His punch becomes weaker. The number of wounds on his body keeps increasing as his clothing lays in tatter. Meanwhile, Riser keeps fighting no matter how many times Diodora had hit him, for every wound on his body cease to exist thanks to his Phenex regeneration. It is clear who will win this time.

Except, it didn't.

Riser suddenly lost Diodora from his gaze. It just took one second, in that single second Riser felt as if hundreds of punch assaulted him. He saw Diodora body hit the ground as his body fly and fell to the ground. His regeneration heals him good enough to stand on his shaking legs. Riser thought he had won, only to realize that he had been standing outside of the designated arena. He barely heard what Reynolds said, as his minds filled with a question on how all of this happens. A memory of that single second replayed on his mind. Then he remembers the strange noise that he had heard.

"Did you just [The World]ed me?"

If anything, the smug smile he got from Diodora should have answered his question. "Bitch, please. My name is DIOdora Astaroth, did you expect anything less from me?" This… This is his rival. He should have seen this coming when Diodora shows him that bizarre manga. Riser weary sigh only amuses Diodora further.

"So... congratulation then for winning against me." Diodora frown confused Riser.

"I can't call this my win Riser, as you see that you are the one left standing while I can't even move my limbs."

"Then why do you keep pushing yourself so hard every day? Take pride in your hard work and remember that you only won once against my tenth."

"Pride huh… I guess I shall take it."

Riser suddenly stood, his sight immediately zeroed on Diodora eyes. "You should, I demand nothing less from my rival." He starts to walk away, creating a teleportation spell in front of him, before stopping and glancing at Diodora again. "Next time I would not lose again."

"Nah, you would. I guarantee it." Riser is an intelligent devil, as such he flipped him a bird, which makes Diodora smug laugh more unbearable to him.

XxX

My gratidute to kolarthecool, who hve shown me the greatest tool for writing I currently own. Have a internet cookie.

What do you guys think of my attempts at fighting scene, good or bad?


	3. Chapter 3

The gathering of young devil each year is the event that every child of pillar family obligated to go, barring few exceptional circumstances. They went there in order to gain an invaluable connection to another family. This is important because the connection will be very useful in later years when the child replaces their parent position as the head of their house. For example, you can obtain Phenex tears without ordering from them a few months prior as long as you have the money and the connection.

While I didn't get to befriend them like what I did with Riser, I still made few friends canon cast such as Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Sairaorg Bael. I also made friend with shy Kuisha Abaddon and the Gundam loving Seekvaira Agares. We rarely see each other outside of this event, but I have a suspicion that the girls held a secret tea party weekly. Of course, I did not use my mind reading spell to confirm this, as using demonic magic in a noncombat situation against fellow Pillar family children is heavily frowned upon, not to mention downright rude.

"Diodora Astaroth, what in the actually Satan name are you wearing?!"

"Whatever do you mean Seekvaira Agares? I have dressed appropriately as a man suitable for my standing." I fix my recently dyed blonde hair back to their position, showing the heart-shaped green headband. Clearly, there is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. A black sleeveless bodysuit covered with a yellow short jacket and yellow pants. I also wear a green heart-shaped belt and green knee pads. I sure as hell do look fabulous.

The expression of my friends varies. Riser, who is followed by Yubelluna, looks like he just giving up on life. Rias gives me an adorable nod and thumbs up. Sairaorg seems to stop making sense of the situation and try to have a civilized discussion with Kuisha, even though the poor girl keeps asking for help with her eyes. Sona just looks at me, then slap her face and look at me with eyes so dead that you might as well bury them.

"Stop cosplaying as that power obsessed vampire! It is unbecoming of a fellow heir to act like that!"

"The day I stop memeing is the day you stop trying to convince me that Gundam is a good anime series."

"Gasp! Take that back! Gundam is the best mecha anime! They take a realistic approach in the military where you have giant robots!"

"Do you have to do that fake gasp?" I give her the flattest stare I could make. "I prefer Tengen Toppa than your filthy realistic robot."

"Heretic! Unbeliever! Traitor! Daydreamer! Future NEET!" She keeps sayings stuff like that for five minutes. Truly, her passion is wondrous to behold.

"It's useless Seekvaira-san, your word will only fuel Diodora masochistic tendencies. Haven't you see that his smile only widen each time you insult him?"

I let out indignant snorts. "The hell Sona! I will have you know that I am in no way can you describe as masochistic! If anything, I am the sadist in a relationship!"

Rias nods in agreement. "That's right Sona-chan! Do you remember the Magical girl anime we watch together last month? Dio-kun actually smiled when he saw our expression when Mami beheaded! Clearly, he delights in our suffering."

"I can't help it you know! Your distraught expression is truly a sight to behold! The way your eyes dim, the way your lips moves elegantly, the way tears formed on your eyes, it is just so cute!"

"Y-you sadistic bastard! Pig! You horny dog! Damned monkey!"

Riser exhaled deeply. "Can we please stop this and just talk about something else?" Yubelluna looks like she wants to comfort her king, but Rias beat her at it by patting his shoulder. "There-there. I am sure everything will be alright." Riser expression can be described as gaining enlightenment when he saw Rias smile.

Welp, hopefully, this did not change any canon event. Sorry Riser, but the fates of the world literally hang on Rias soon to be big boobs.

XxX

How will you feel when you see your parent disappointed at you for being weak? Would you hate them? Or would you try to seek their approval? There is one person that could understand what I used to feel, his name is Sairaorg Bael.

I have to admit that Sairaorg does not look like what I saw in the season four DxD. He is like an unconfident child in the truest sense. His body looks untrained without any hint of muscle, with much useless fat typical child has.

I talked to him and found out how much it sucks to be born as Bael while not having the power of destruction. I mean living with his mother in the countryside of Bael territory because they are being scorned by his families and his own father? I think that has crossed the line so much that it rotated back and crossed the line again.

I was about to advise him to start training his body, but I held back, fearing that I will alter the canon much further than I already have. But to be honest I could not just do nothing, so I advise him to talk about his worries with his mother. A week after that he comes to my house/castle and thanked me, looking more confident than the last time I saw him. We both give each other contact info just in case.

"So I heard that cousin Rias and Riser are engaged, congratulation!" The way Sairaorg just bulldozed to the issue I was trying to bring up for the past ten minutes trough careful wordplay truly astound me.

Rias cannot form any intelligent reply. She is too busy coughing out the tea she was drinking that went to the wrong path. Meanwhile, Riser has the benefit of not actually drinking anything, so he replies with a simple "Yes.".

"Oh! What is your first meeting like? Is it heart pounding fuzzy headache?" We all stare at the usually shy and reversed Kuisha. "S-sorry! I a-am just c-curious, that's all!" she tried to make herself as small as possible while covering her embarrassed face. She failed.

Rias clear her throat "Yes, our parent has made the arrangement before we were born."

"You sounded sad, Rias. Do you hate Riser that much?"

"Of course not Seek-chan! Riser-kun has been a perfect gentleman every time we met. If a bit…" I don't quite catch the last part, but it is clear that both Seekvaira and Sona hear that. They are glaring at Riser unapprovingly, but Riser looks like he is just going to ignore them.

"Then why did you sound sad?" Sona, lifting up your glasses and using a spell to make it shine is too chuni for you. "Please tell us, we are all friends here." Both of you, stop glaring at Riser. I know he is a pervert, but to be fair, most boys our age are. Of course, I am not stupid enough to voice my opinion, knowing that they will only shift their target to me. Sorry Riser, but you are on your own.

"I mean no offense to you Riser-kun, but I want to search my own husband. I want to marry a guy of my own choices, not because my parents want to have a grandson with the power of destruction and Phenex immortality." The bitter tone at the end kind of surprises me. I never know she resents her parent like that.

Sona, being her best friend, could not stand seeing her sad, so she hugs her. "Rias, your parent loves you. They probably have another thing in mind besides that."

"Thank you Sona-chan, I really need to hear that."

"I understand." Riser, having come out of his deep contemplation, begins. "I was looking forward to getting to know you better. It was thanks to your effort that makes me appreciate the human world. But if that is what you truly wish then I will try to convince my father to cancel the engagement. " I know Riser well enough that he is trying his best to hold the tears from leaking. This is new to me. Does Riser in canon love her that much? There has to be a change, but what?

"I-i am sorry Riser-kun, I didn't mean to imply…"

"Pft, It's fine. I know you didn't mean it that way."

In normal circumstance, my mind went faster than my mouth, making sure that whatever I say is under my complete control. Each word will be as precise and perfect as my parallel mind could make them. Thus, it comes as a surprise that I blurted my thought. "Harem."

They all stop whatever they are going to say. They turn and look at me as if I suddenly had a second head, which I clearly didn't.

This is it. My decision here will influence the canon significantly regardless of good or bad. I look at Riser and imagine what would he be in the future, his canon self or something else? Would Rias recruit Issei if she didn't feel pressured to marry Riser? Would I deny the world the Red Dragon Emperor?

But he is my first friend damn it! Besides the future is not set in stone! Who is to say that Red Dragon Emperor would be needed! And so, I decide to throw away the canon station.

"Harem, if we go by the meaning at the former time, is the separate part of a household that reserved for wives, concubines, and female servants. Today's harem means a single male surrounded by many female all vying or sometimes cooperating to gain the love of the male. Then why would not the reverse apply in this situation?" A blank stare is a reply I got from most, but Sona astounds me with her immediate reply.

"Are you suggesting Rias make a reverse harem?"

"Yes. Or alternatively, open relationship, in which while they are still engaged, they can go fucking around as long as they have gained others permission."

"That is much more common than reverse harem in Underworld. Why did you even suggest that?"

"Because Rias is the one that holds the advantages here. Politically speaking, Riser is only the third in the line of being Phenex family head, while Rias is the current heir of Gremory. It is undeniable fact that Riser is the one that is going to be married to Rias house."

Slam! "I cannot accept that. I want to really know you, Rias. But I cannot abandon my ambition on becoming the Phenex heir."

"So what are you saying is that you like me as just Rias and you want me to marry into your family?"

"Yes," I observe Rias eyes widen, her cheek lifted a bit. She consciously stops herself from smiling, instead, she hardens her face.

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept that either, Riser-kun. While I may dislike it, I still have the duty as the heir of Gremory household." Both of them nod their head and turn their gaze on me.

"You can use the rating game for that. Whoever the loser is must marry into the winner household or something similar?" and so, the train that is going to the canon station has been completely derailed. I just hope I make the correct choices.

XxX

Bleeding Edge wakes up from his slumber, happy to found that his slaves already on their knees sucking his dick. He has two slaves. The first one is a white-haired girl with big boobs while the second one is a very feminine looking black haired boy with a minuscule dick.

While not unusual, only a few fellow bandits have male pleasure slave. Well, it is their loss if they can't appreciate a good hole when they see one.

After a few minutes of being sucked, he comes in the boy's throat, forcing him to drink his smelling seed. The boy drank all of it. When they are done cleaning his dick with their tongue, he put on his pants and let tell them to clean up their mess.

A few days ago he got very lucky. He manages to catch two yokai that lived in underworld town from his raid. Both of them have a cat like ears, which is good since he knows that their prices will likely earn him fortunes. Lately, yokai with animal appendage price is raising highly, almost quadruple compared to normal prices and ten times higher than the low-class orphan devil. Of course, the price of them will rapidly drop if they aren't virgins anymore, much to his displeasure.

Today, he is going to raid another small town in the outskirt of Astaroth territory. There is a good reason to do it. Pillar family rarely response when the outskirt of their territory is attacked by bandits as long as they only take few people and didn't massacre them, especially if their heir is young, thus inexperienced. The small town is basically lawless to him and his band.

Bleeding Edge is the king of his band, after killing the previous king with his blood sword. He has 6 queens, 3 knights, 4 bishops, 4 rooks, and 20 pawns. Most of the pawn is the orphan devil he kidnapped from the streets. Most pawns only have few clothes to their name and have the tendency to die after a raid, making the number of his pawns fluctuated.

A band of bandits, of course, doesn't have an evil piece, but they use the peerage system as a show of force and express their hatred toward the high-class devil. Thus, their role is different from the original peerage role. Queen is a pleasure slave, the knight is those that can wield a bladed weapon, the bishop is their healslut(healer) and painslut(normal devil magic), the rook is their durable meatshield, while pawn is disposable footmen. It feels like a lifetime ago, but he used to be a pawn, always starving at night with a fellow pawn, but his strength allows him to rise through rank quickly.

He marched to the small town with most of his band, all of them eager to show their might and take few slaves. He could see that the small town is mostly defenseless even though the alarm bell has ranged. Of course, he already bribed those that could be swayed by money, leaving the idiotic loyal local to guard the town.

He leads from a safe position, armed with a sword made of blood. His blood sword is sharp enough to cut a boulder and durable enough to stand against the medium class spell. He also has a big body that his hand could fully grasp adult human neck. In his own opinion, he is stronger than his band. As might make right, he can do anything to them.

His instinct told him that something is not right. He trusted his instinct because it had saved him time to time. He cast detection spell, and then before he can react, explosion consumed his whole body. When the explosion subsides, his body dropped to the ground, damaged beyond recognition.

XxX

What would you do if you have the power to read all your enemies memory in heat of battle? Would you read them to search for their weakness and use it to further your goal? What if you also have the power to make them relieve their trauma at your will?

Unexpectedly, Astaroth has any abilities that related to mental processing, be it to itself or even enemy. I used to thinks that our thought acceleration was just a simple information processing spell, but big bro books revealed much more depth and explanation of how our power works. That means yes, I have spells for any mental abilities. The only weakness is that it needs your opponent to be unaware of your mental assault, which any high-class devil worth their rank knows how.

I never faced anyone that could break my amazingly robust mental fortress, but It almost happens yesterday. I suppose you need some more contexts.

Astaroth territory is very famous for the low-class devil. This is because those low-class devils will have an easier time to get training for them to increase their rank, ensuring a high number of the middle-class devil in our territory. This is not because of my father benevolence, but because of his pragmatism.

Our reputation as the territory with the highest number of the low-class devil in it draws bandits/slaver eyes. Normal town guard cannot handle the numerous raid the bandits are doing near our border, making it seem like an easy picking for the bandits. My father tasked me to take advantage of this fact and eradicate the existence of every bandit camp that attacked our border town.

Being a curious kid I was, I read ten of the weakest bandits and one of the three bandits king memory. When it was done, I found my hands bleeding from the pressure I give and my teeth hurt a bit. So I choose to use my character analysis to judge whenever they could be saved or not. Depressingly I found all teenagers and some child is beyond saving, so I kill them. I also found many prisoners inside their camps, which most of them I return back to their former home, but few of them still remain with me in Astaroth castle.

With monthly pocket money I get from father, I could hire them to work for me. I still don't know what their job will be though seeing as I don't have a company yet, this need to be corrected immediately. That is how I find myself standing in front of my father, sitting on his comfy chair, as he works through a mountain of paperwork inside his office.

"Father, I have made a long term plan to increase our treasury and resolving the small-time crimes and banditry in our territory. Would you like to hear it?"

My father hands stop moving. He cast telekinesis spell and make them seems like moving on their own as his working glasses starts glinting. He leaned forward, put his hands on the desk, and place his interlocked hands to cover his mouth.

His actions make the hair on my neck stand up for an unknown reason. I pace my breathing. I broaden my chest while relaxing my shoulder. I keep my arms loose on both sides. I keep gazing at his eyes, making sure to not stare anywhere else.

"Interesting. Very well, you may start."

"Thank you, father." That's how I spent the next twenty minutes explaining to my father the reason why orphanage is needed to increase the quality of devil living in our territory. Not once did my father stops my explanation. He only begins to ask for the specific once I was done.

"You do realize that there are already a few orphanages scattered in our territory."

"I do, but they are relying on donation and underfunded most of the time. Besides they don't have the necessary infrastructure I want."

"Then, before I agree with this risky plan, I want to ask you a single question." He took off his glasses and stare directly at my eyes. "Did you come up with this plan to save those captured children's bandits?"

"Yes, father. I cannot let them just die after the effort I took to capture them."

"Very well. I permit this long term plan, however, you will have to deal with every problem on your own. I will give you the necessary funding for a year, after that every spending must come from either your own money or from the orphanage earning."

"Yes father, thank you." He then dismissed me. I guess I should check on the pair of Nekoshou I rescued from that edgy bandit. I never notice the distortion of light that appears right beside my father, nor did I ever see the smile hidden beneath it.

XxX

When I enter the private infirmary, I find something sharp press my skin. My would be assailant is none other than the black haired Nekoshou in nothing but hospital white gown wielding a knife fruit. Though to be fair, I found both of them tied in tattered clothing.

She presses the knife further, but then she finds out that my skin would not give in, so she stops. I can see her eyes widen a bit before she frowned and just return it back. I am not a dog, but even I can see her anxiety, so I just stay silent until she decides to talk to me.

"W-Who are you?! Where are we? Where is the bandit leader?"

"In order, Hi, I am Diodora Astaroth. We are at the Astaroth castle private infirmary. He is dead, I killed him." Her reaction is pretty amusing. What with the way her cat ears moved to point forward before going back to straight up, the way her eyes and pupil widen, and the way her fist clench.

"Is that true-nya?!"

"Yes, it is. Now can we just sit and talk like a civilized people?"

"YES! I m-mean I am sorry-nya!" Drawing back her ineffective weapon, she runs back to where she comes, all the way ignores my amused smile. 

XxX

I find myself sitting on a chair across the youkai that was just threatening my life. Between us lies her sibling on a bed. I noted that both of them have contrasting hair. The older sibling has black hair while the younger one has white hair. It clicked then, I just rescued the Toujou siblings. I hide my disbelief for a later date.

"Can I ask you what is your name miss?"

"My name is Kuroka Toujou-nya. You are the one that rescued us right? Thank you-nya."

"You are welcome, Miss Toujou. What are you going to do next, if I may ask?"

"I don't know. Our home was destroyed, so I guess we are going to sleep on street tonight-nya."

"You both are actually welcomed to stay here for as long as you need. If you don't want that then you could live together with the other victims I rescued. But I have an offer for you, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes-nya." I leaned forward, staring deeply at her eyes.

"I want you to join my future peerage, Miss Toujou." I wait to see her reaction. She doesn't seem to hate the idea at least. "I may not have an evil piece yet, but when I do you will become my bishop. Would you want that?"

"…What will happen to my sister-nya?"

I shrug my shoulder "That's up to her. However, whatever she chooses I will help her." I cast storage spell, pulling out a scroll. I offer her to take it. "If you want to know more about the contract, then read this."

She takes the scroll and began to skim read it. "Nya? We are getting monthly salary-nya?"

"What, did you think that I would ask you to work for me without being paid? I will have you know that I hate slavery of any kind."

"Can I discuss it with my sister first-nya?"

"Of course. I will wait for your response eagerly." I stand and cast another storage spell to retrieve a box of snack I got from the human world. I put it on the Shirone sleeping form. "You don't have to worry. Food will be delivered to you by my servant. In the meantime, you are welcome to share this macaroon I bought from human world with your sister. No, I do not poison this food. Goodbye then, Kuroka."

"Thank you-nya! For everything you have done to us-nya!" I give her a thumb up from behind. Vaguely, I could hear the sound of someone munching on something.

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Have you ever felt the moment you want to go back in time and punch your past self for being hasty? I do. What could cause me to have this thought, you ask? Well, filling paperwork for eight hours while also doing intensive training in a room where Kuroka decide to nap in improper clothing will do that to you. It doesn't help that someone decide to invade my working room, summon a TV and Video player, and play Gundam Build Fighters while also explaining in great detail the history of each Gunpla from her sitting position.

"So what do you think of Gundam now, Diodora? Have my explanation opened your heart to the wonders of Gundam?" Seekvaira ask me while hugging the Gundam-shaped pillow.

I look up from the current paperwork I fill, point at the five flying paperwork I control with telekinesis, the point at the pile of paperwork I still need to fill, point at the pile of paperwork I have filled, then finally pointing at my glowing body from extreme training environment spell. I stare directly at her eyes and raise my right eyebrow as high as possible.

She huffs her chest while pouting. "You did not pay any attention to my explanation, did you?" I shrug my shoulder. I literally don't have enough parallel thought left to answer her question.

"Listen Diodora, I know you want to become strong, but you have to take a break once in a while. You can't just substitute proper rest with demonic energy every time you feel tired." I consider her word carefully. On the one hand, I have been doing this for eight hours straight today. On the other hand, tomorrow is Monday, which is the devil official holiday instead of Sunday.

"I will rest tomorrow, so I will fully concentrate on training today."

She looks like she had swallowed dozens of lemons. "Why you!?" She coughs. "Diodora, do you forget that I am here? Instead of training/working, why would not you just sit and see Gundam with me?"

That is the exact moment Kuroka decide to wake up with a tired yawn. "Good morning Dio-nyama. Last night was very wonderful-nya, Do you need any help right now Dio-nyama?" I shake my head. "Then I will be with Shirone-yan, Dio-nyama. Bye-bye~" Just like that, she left me alone with Seekivaira.

She stares at me as if I'm a piece of trash. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to accompany you."

I stop working and lean on my comfy chair. "I don't know. Why did you?"

She exhales, massaging her forehead in stress. "That is because you manage to best ME in my family specialty. Now all my parents talk about is how to seduce you to join my household." She let's out frustrating noises. "They even forbid me from watching Gundam until I am better than you at manipulating time. Do you understand just how tiring is it to not be able to watch my favorite series at least once a day?!" She complains while staring at me.

"I don't know. My mind is connected to the internet so I am never without my memes and anime." If a look could kill, I would be dead dozens of time right now. "Besides you just need to get better than me right? You are Agares for actually Satan sakes! That is like your bread and butter."

She throws her prized Gundam pillow at me, which I grab. Then I telekinetically send it back slowly. "You insane training maniac! ARGH!" She goes back to watch TV and ignore the pillow.

I observe her carefully. She is hugging her knees while watching the white and blue Gundam destroy the enemies Gundam. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear faint noise come from her. "…Are you sulking, Seekvaira?"

"…No, I'm not." She is lying. Damn it. Somehow I feel I am the bad guy here.

I take out chocolate balls snacks from my cupboard, then I sit beside her. I put the snacks in front of her knees. She lifted her head and look into my eyes. I notice the small tear stain hidden behind her glasses, which somehow make her pink eyes more stand out. I bury my feeling deep beneath my mind to be forgotten at future date.

"What are you doing?" is what she said. I keep staring at her eyes, weighing what my responses should be. Then I stop my mind from forming sentences that could easily influence her mind. Instead, I trust my heart to come up with something true.

"Despite my action, I actually enjoyed your company." I begin. "No matter how many dismissals I said to you, you will instantly bounce back harder as if my word is only fuel to your passion. I like it, that fire in your eyes." I honestly do. The earnests I see in her action draw my attention like a man watching a starry night.

I take a deep breath and look at the TV, stopping eyes contact. "However, I am sorry if today I had been far more dismissive than ever." I look back to her eyes. "I will not make up an excuse, so what I can do is accompany you watching it together. Will you forgive me, Seekvaira?" Her eyes move frantically. She keeps avoiding eyes contact with me.

"IT'S OKAY! I FORGIVE YOU, YOU TRAINING MANIAC! STOP STARING AT MY EYES DAMN IT!" She forces me to break eyes contact by throwing chocolate balls. "YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT GUNDAM RIGHT?" Then she proceeds to continue her previous elaboration.

We both don't notice the black cat ear that stuck out from the door, nor do we hear the happy noises it produces.

XxX

You remember the prisoner I rescued a few days ago? I finally found a job they could do, that is becoming the caretaker and teacher of the orphanage I build. Most of them lack the requirement needed to properly teach, but I could substitute them until I found a willing devil or train my own teacher.

The orphanage I build is mostly filled with the devil, with the ratio of female and male is three to one. This is actually quite rare to see in the underworld, as the ratio of female to male in last year consensus alone is about six to one. Honestly, I am not surprised about that.

Male teenagers of low-class devil usually join bandit or gang to get rich. Along the way they start to enjoy doing bad things like rape and pillage to everyone, thus warrant to be hunted before it's too late. They are basically classified as stray devil despite not having evil piece.

There is seriously something wrong with the teenager devil. Let's back to the orphanage.

The point of establishing this orphanage is to help me create a foundation for another secret organization. This may seem convoluted, but I need a loyal worker to make this work. You see, because the world will be in the apocalypse if I don't do anything, I need a special task force that capable to carry out my will without raising a fuss.

I honestly didn't think the personal benefit of building orphanages too much. At the time I only thought of how to not kill them directly or indirectly. Thus I come up with a half-baked plan filled with the flimsiest excuse on how to exploit those children live and gain reputation.

That is why I will give the orphan the freedom of choices. They could join my Alchemy Production group, work in my future research company, join another peerage, or even work anywhere they want. The only universal obligation is paying back the Orphanage. They could do it in any way they want as long they as they could pay. I even wouldn't pressure them to pay if they didn't have money.

…Why do my thought always go tangent? This is probably because I need to sleep like, right now. It seems I have been training and working for the last sixteen hours. Nobody would blame me if I took a little nap, right?

Just when I was about to sleep, someone knocked on my door. I grumbled a bit before talking "What is it? I'm busy here."

"Young master, there is a devil from the branch family of Naberius household and a human looking for you! They asked your audience regarding some matter they would not elaborate to me!" The names didn't ring any bell. I probably am going to meet someone unimportant in the grand scheme. I guess I could humor them a bit.

I tidy my clothes and put all my paperwork in my cupboard. After making sure there is no paperwork left on my devil tree (the most expensive tree. My father gifted it to me) table, I leaned back on my comfy chair. "Send them in!"

Two people walk in followed by my bodyguards. The first one walk with arrogance typical of a stuck up devil, but the second one is a human that gives me the impression of a mad scientist, what with his white laboratory coat and his erratic movement.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. May I know the name of a rude fellow who visits me unscheduled at night?" I send him my playful smile. A simple friendly jab is healthy according to mother. It seems he doesn't appreciate it seeing that he is snarling at me.

"My name is unimportant to you, boy." The sheer ridicule he gives to me makes my blood boil, but I held back. As long as he doesn't strike first I can't just simply kill him. That will bring some trouble. "What important is the fact that you have our important research material in your possession."

That is interesting. What item could he mean? I never found any item noteworthy in the bandit camps. "So what if I am?"

His snarls turn into a grin. "Ha, you admit it. Then according to the law, you must return it back to me!"

"I did no such thing." I snarl back. "Besides I just said hypothetically, not that I know what materials you could mean." At that moment, Kuroka and Shirone entered my working room while bringing four pack of white castle famous slider.

"Dio-nyama, I and Shirone-yan thought that you would be working lonely tonight, so we decide to-." She stops moving. Her body froze like a statue. Shirone did not do much better either. The slider in her mouth fell as her mouth opened. "No, it can't be you." Mutters Kuroka. Is he their relative? Now that I think about it, I could see the resemblance in their face.

The man then glares at Kuroka and Shirone while walking toward them. "So here you are, you stupid black cat. You and white cat has caused so much trouble for me and teacher." Shirone flinched. Her legs are shaking even if she tries her best to keep standing. Meanwhile, Kuroka shocked face immediately turned into anger.

"I will not let you experiment on shirone-nya!" She throws the slider packs away and bared her fang while standing in front of Shirone.

The man doesn't seem to register what she said. "Damn animals. I have been searching for you and your sister for a whole year! Next time I will make sure both of you cannot escape. I need to disciple you so that this would not happen again." The man raised his hand. He wants to hit them, his own flesh and blood. Kuroka hands crossed and try to block it, but the man seems aware of this. His fist suddenly enveloped in lightning, making Kuroka eyes widen in panic. But I had already moved.

Time halt, [THE WORLD].

In these accelerated times, I move to be right in front of Kuroka. My environmental protection could dispel a simple elemental spell like this. I grab his electrifying hand before he can hurt Kuroka. Then I start to compose a plan to hurt them without bringing any complication to big bro. So I skim read his mind, not a deep full scan.

What I found only make my blood hotter. His obsession with creating Devil stronger than super Satan has already ruined many lives. I rein my emotion. This is not the right time to bring my judgment. I need to resolve this political shit storm quickly.

Time resume.

Immediately, the pain from using [the world] for only a half second assaults me. If it was a few months ago I would probably already lying on the ground in pain. Fortunately, after developing the correct spell and training my body, I could use a total of thirty seconds if I pace it right. It will drop rapidly if I try to use it longer than a second at once. "May I ask you what are you going to do with my servant?" I break the bone in his arms, which he responds with a scream.

"He is just going to disciple his troublemaker daughters. Surely there is nothing wrong with that?" I glare at the member of the branch family of Naberius household. He shrugs while continuing his talks. "Anyway, you need to return them to us no matter what. He is their father after all."

I scoff at his demand. I summon a Devil law book and point at certain passage. "Foundational law number 36: All property (be it a living thing or not) that belong to Bandit will become the property of the one who slays them. Addendum 1: if the item was used to be another devil property, then the devil should duel the slayer for the right of the property if negotiation failed."

The arrogant shit dismisses what I just said by waving his hand. "I pass. It is clear who will win if we fight. I don't want to be branded as evil for bullying a child like you."

Instead of being baited like an idiot, I just smirked at his jab. "Then you will have to leave right now. You don't have anything I desire that you can negotiate them from me."

Instead of panic, he smirks at me. "Oh, you forget about one simple fact." He takes the Devil law book and shows another passage. "Foundational law number 37: If the slaves taken from bandit age are lower than fourteen, then they must be returned to their parent."

"But he cannot be considered a parent by law. His mind is a jumbled mess of thought that shouldn't function in the first place. Not to mention that he is suffering from Depersonalization Disorder, which combined with his erratic train of thought, is a recipe for disaster." I state. "If you take them I will bring this case to the court. Who do you think will win, a devil from branch pillar family household, or the heir of one of the pillars that are the brother of one of the Satan?" I bluff. Satan shouldn't side with one of the households in the courtroom, no matter his connection to it. Thus I couldn't bring my big bro no matter how much I want.

He crosses his arm. "Do it. Bring this case to the court. I will win, boy. Your effort is meaningless." There is not much talk after that. He and the mad scientist left after saying that. The bodyguards resume their job and return to their position, leaving me alone in this room with Kuroka and Shirone.

XxX

Kuroka could still remember the time when everything was okay in her world. Back when her mother was alive, her father was distant, and Shirone-yan was smiling happily. Then it starts to fall apart when the father starts to take Shirone-yan away. She hadn't known what they were doing, but Shirone always cried secretly every time father takes her.

She asked her mother what father was doing to Shirone-yan. Her mother happily said that Shirone-yan was helping father reaching his dream. She didn't know what that means, but she figured that it was for a good cause. So she starts to ignore Shirone tears.

What a horrible sister she was.

It was not until her curiosity win against her rationality that she figured why. Her father was doing… something to her sister. Whatever it was, it brings cries of pain each time father did it. She was afraid, frightened over what father had done to her sister.

She later confronted her sister about it. Then apologize to her for actively ignoring her suffering. She didn't want to see Shirone-yan in pain anymore, so she suggested running away together. It takes a lot of preparation, but they manage to escape together.

Sadly, they didn't realize that their mother had tailed them. When her mother ordered them to return back, they objected. Then her mother said that she would drag them back to their father despite the pain he inflicts. They didn't matter much when compared to their father.

Kuroka attacks were unexpected to her mother. It was only when Kuroka hand already pierced her mother all the way through her chest that she realizes what she had done. Luckily there was no other pursuer, so they manage to escape from Naberius territory. Later Shirone tried to comfort Kuroka, but Kuroka always insisted that she was fine.

For a few months, they lived in the slums of the underworld. Since they are youkai, they are discriminated by the middle-class devil. This forces them to steal money to buy food. It was chaotic months where they are forced to adapt living in the underworld darkness, but for a time they had been content. It didn't last very long.

Both of them were captured by town guards, and are going to be executed the next day. However, bandits attack the town and take them from the prison to be sold at later date. She had resigned to her fate. She thinks it was her punishment for being a bad sister and ignoring her plea. She was ready to do something foolish to let Shirone escape from the bandit group, but then someone appears in front of her.

Clad in metal armor and helmet without any skin seen, he looks more like iron golem than devil. At that time, she was afraid of him. Her instinct said that the man is powerful, far more powerful than the town guards that captured them. She wants to flee, but couldn't as her body is bound to the prison alongside her sister. Her sister had passed out in exhaustion after not sleeping for two days straight in order to protect them. No matter what happens, she must protect her sister.

Then, without any care of her thought, he releases her and her sister from prison. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." are the first few sentences he said to her.

She wants to laugh at that. Her father doesn't care about her, neither her mother. The stuck up High-class devil wants to crush her. The bandits want to sell her. The world itself seems to hate her. What else can she do but laugh at the absurdity of his promise?

And yet, she believes him wholeheartedly. It has nothing to do with how he looked at that time because she hasn't even seen his face. But she believes him because there is nothing in his voice except the determination to see through the end. She intuitively knows that the devil in front of her will fulfill any promise he had made.

At later date, she accidentally threatens her savior, which makes her so embarrassed to talk about it. Then he offers her to become a member of his peerage. Her! A thief! That kind of thing isn't supposed to be happening in real life. That's why she said to him that she needs more time because his contract is just too good to be true.

For the next few weeks, things seem to take a better turn for them. She works as his minders and maid in training. Shirone-yan manages to smile more genuinely now, slowly returning back to before that man starts experimenting. She herself also enjoys teasing Diodora, especially when that glasses girl comes to visit him. She doesn't doubt his words anymore since everything he promised to her had been fulfilled. Finally, she accepts the contracts to become his future peerage, to repay everything he had given her.

Today is supposed to be another normal day, spending time with him together with her sister. Also, reminding him to relax once in a while since once he trains or works, he wouldn't stop if nobody complained to him. The one-time Seekvaira, his friend and fellow heir, doesn't come, he works for eighteen hours straight without taking a bath.

Then that man (she wouldn't acknowledge him as her father anymore) and the man (that she occasionally seen with him) had come to take her and her sister away.

She couldn't let it happen, not after all the pain Shirone had gone through, so she lashed out to him. In the end, her lord had saved her again.

She felt so powerless. She knows for certain that that man lightning fist would feel very painful if it hit her. So she was touched that her lord had protected her, and sad that she was a useless maid that needs to be saved in the first place.

The moment that man had gone, all her strength leave her. She was going to drop to her knees if it wasn't for her lord hold. "I am sorry Dio-nyama. I am sorry to have failed you."

He shook her head and hugs both her and Shirone. It felt warm to be in his embrace. It reminds her of lying on her back on a sunny day. "That is not true, Kuroka. You haven't failed me at all. In fact, I am proud of you for standing up for your sister. Truly, I am lucky to have you as my maid." No, you are wrong Diodora-sama. We are lucky that you had saved us. It was you who had given back Shirone happiness. Thank you, my lord.

She had not noticed that Shirone had clenched her fist, nor had she notice her determined expression.

"Lord Diodora, can I join your peerage?"

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Every problem cannot be solved by raw power alone. That is a lesson I had learned very well in my past life. But in this life, I throw away that lesson and cannibalize a few parts. This creates my new motto. Every problem could be solved by raw power, but it is more efficient when using it in conjunction with knowledge.

Demonic power is truly OP in this regard. As long as you have enough of it, anything is possible. Yeah, there are many nerf, like requiring high concentration and prone to explode in your face when fail, but to Astaroth like me, it is the greatest magic ever. Demonic power is also much more versatile than Norse magic. We don't need to know how to cast something. We just had to wish it hard enough. True it may be more wasteful, but when dealing with a strange concept like power, mind, time, reality, space, and soul, where it was hard to even understand the simplest spell, let alone use it? Demonic power is a great way to cheat.

But to me, it is not enough to just cheat, because everyone else is also cheating. No, what I need is a true understanding of the strange concept, so that I will be better than everyone else. My first objective is the true understanding of the time concept even though I dabbled at other concepts a bit.

But I digress.

Do you remember what I did yesterday? To remind you, Shirone was asking if she could join my peerage. Of course, I was happy, but I don't want her to feel pressured to join me. Also, I don't have an evil piece yet. I will get that in a few months, the exact day I turn ten years old. But before that, I have to deal with something first, namely the devil from Naberius branch family. My father spy had found his name, and funnily enough, his name is Oporyam. Seriously, what kind of self-respecting devil would name their child like that?

Anyway, I need information before I can come up with several plans to deal with this. That's why-

"You come to me to ask about all the information I have on Naberius households, right?" Seekvaira asked, holding a cup of coffee across of me.

I lean forward at the fancy tea table. Devil, despite predating European nobility, seems to prefer it than another culture. "Yep. That's right, Seekvaira. I know I could count on you!" I give her double thumbs up.

She massages her temple in frustration, but I can see a fond smile warmed her face. "That's because I know you will somehow cause more trouble if left alone." She uses the classic villain in glasses pose number one. "Naberius, also known as the raven of hell, is a household with a higher number of member than average and famous for their fertility. That's why they have many branches."

I sip my cappuccino. "I see. Who is the head? Is he the type that will accept negotiation?"

"The current head is Glomerio Naberius, the son of the second generation Naberius. He is known for his effective stratagem in the last civil war. If you want to negotiate with him, be sure to be as factual as possible."

"I appreciate the suggestion, Seekvaira. Thank you." I stare directly at her eyes and smile.

She coughed cutely. Her eyes can never seem to stare at me. "Moving on, their household bloodline ability is called Path to Objective. It allows them to create a simulation of the world in their head based on the information they possess." She regains her confidences as she further explained to me.

"However, the more factors they need to predict will increase the amount of demonic power needed. They also control the flow of time in the simulated world, which will go faster the more demonic power they spend. In short, they are very powerful if they know everything about you." She finished her explanation by crossing her hands below her still growing breast, making it really hard for me to ignore.

"Once again, Thank you Seekvaira, you have been very helpful to me." This time I bow a bit to her.

This time she stares back at my gaze while fidgeting a bit even if her face is flushed. "Please don't create so much trouble to yourself, Diodora."

"I will try."

XxX

There are three court systems in the underworld. The first is to deal between reincarnated devils, the second is between the devil and reincarnated devil and/or another devil, and the third is between Pillar Families. Hm? There is no trial between reincarnated devil and pillar families? Of course, there isn't, because the pillar families automatically win. Pillar families always win by defaults against any rank less than Pillar families. If there are cases that use the third system, it will be used to display the influence of the devil involved. As long as you win they don't care if you are right or wrong. Basically, it is like a real-life equivalent of Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.

In case of me, an heir from pillar families, against a member of Naberius branch family, it falls under the third categories. Sadly, I don't have any strong enough evidence to win this case. I can bring up the matters of their father mental stability, but it will produce small result since sanity is a matter of perspective. I could also pressure the judge to let me win, but doing so needed me to make a deal with them. The judge would not make a deal with a kid like me, after all, in their eyes, I will be seen as weaker than Oporyam. That's why I decide to postpone submitting my case until I have enough evidence.

There is only one option left. That is to sneak into the lab and steal all evidence that isn't nailed down.

Anyway, from the information I gained by skim reading Kuroka father's mind, I know where Oporyam lab is. Sneaking there is not a problem since I have a quite good mastery of invisibility and detection repelling charm. The only problem is that their lab is located in quite a remote location. I just had this weird premonition, like I was about to trip. Hopefully, it was just my feeling, but if worse come to worst I had prepared several magic bombs.

The lab itself is a small European castle, about three stories tall. If my estimation is correct, then it is also cover the same area of a soccer field. This looks more like Oporyam personal castle than a lab, but the amount of protection and detection charm convince me otherwise. There are also several notice-me-not charms that ensure any searching magic cannot see this building. This is troubling but expected. After making sure all my magic is working as intended and any foreign energy in my body flushed out, I slowly advance to the manor. Along the way many detection magic failed to latch to me, ensuring me that I am still undetected.

I manage to get inside thanks to the unlocked window and then calmly walk as I am currently invisible. I dodge several servants that almost stumbled to me by sheer luck. Finally, I reach where the lab is, underground behind the metal door. I wait for several minutes, before the metal door open slowly. I can see Kuroka's father walks out of the lab. I manage to enter the lab just before the door closed again. This time I feel stronger detection magic flies toward me. With my faster reflex, I am able to move out of the way just in time. That was the closest time I almost detected today. I need to be more careful in the future.

The lab looks like an underground dungeon, complete with several glass vials, black cauldron, and torture tools that I refuse to describe. Seriously, what the heck is he doing? I search Oporyam Naberius presence and see that he is currently talking to someone. I slowly and sneakily walk to them and using my phone to record their conversation.

"I had already completed my part. When are you going to send me more meat bags to experiment, Beelzebub-sama?."

The brown-haired man crossed his arms. "Hooh. Then, where is that boy? Do you really have captured him? I don't see him here. Perhaps you put him somewhere else?"

"But you said I just had to bait him here!"

If anything, the man just smirked at Oporyam. "What a poor chicken you are, Oporyam. Can you even read between lines what I intend you to do? No, I don't want him to just be baited here. I want him to be captured, tortured, and then killed. And I want it to be recorded EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND."

The member of Naberius branch families flinched and takes a step back. He rubs his throat. His lips trembling as he asks the devil why.

The devil smile widens, his teeth snarling as he talks. "Why? Because I want revenge! His brother had taken the title that was meant to be mine! He is the one responsible for polluting our noble blood with a human! How could I not get angry every time I see him? I originally thought that I could use him as an instrument of my revenge, but he is too much like his brother that I can't stand his existence any longer!" The devil grabs Oporyam collar. "Do you understand the depth of my hate? If you want those useless meat bags then finish your fucking job!"

"U-understood Shalba Beelzebub-sama! Your will shall be done!"

Oh shit. Shit. That is Shalba, the one who originally murdered Diodora. Shit. I need to run. Wait. Calm down. He could not detect me. If he could, then I would have died. I need to wait until he is gone before fleeing. Yes. That's right. I just need to wait until he is gone.

Fortunately, not long after that, Shalba teleported away. I immediately flee from there sneakily. After reaching the nearest town I instantly teleport back to home.

XxX

I am not an idiot. When someone far stronger than me wants to kill me, I am not suicidal enough to deal with it myself. Especially if said person is insane warmonger maniac that refuses to understand the concept of peace and will prolong my suffering should they succeed. Therefore, I ask someone far stronger than myself to solve it. Of course, that someone happens to be one of the four strongest devils in the underworld is a happy coincidence.

The video I present as proof stops playing its content. The expression of the person who watches this is as if he wants to kill baby Hitler before he commits his war crimes. He ruffled my hair and hugs me.

"You have done great service to the Underworld, Diodora. I am proud of you. You can sleep now. Let your big bro handle this."

What nonsense, big bro. I can't do that yet. I still need to complete a couple of paperwork and training my body. I held back from speaking up my opinion, but big bro read it anyway. I hate it when I am out of demonic power.

"Diodora, you need to rest. You have been working hard without a wink of sleep ever since you returned from your infiltration two days ago. Even your demonic power had been depleted an hour ago. That is a sign that you need to stop, Diodora."

"No, big bro. I am still too weak. I can rest later, but I have to get stronger now." I break away from his hug. "You can't always be there for me, big bro. You have a lot of responsibility to uphold as a Satan."

He ruffles my hair and squat to stare at my eye. "But training is not the only way to get stronger, Diodora. Sometimes you need to relax as well."

He sends me a knowing gaze. "Besides, I heard that you have recently acquired two new personal maids. I have to say, you are really lucky to have such cute maids. Not to mention that both of them is the fabled Nekoshou! Tell me, do you have an ulterior motive when hiring them?"

"O-of course not! I hire them to be the members of my future peerage! I don't even ask them to be my p-personal maid!"

"But you don't mind it, do you? Are they really that Ugly?"

"NO! They both look very sexy when they wear it, especially Kuroka's- W-wait I mean- stop teasing me, big bro!"

The grin on his face makes me very uncomfortable. "I am afraid I can't do that. After all, the job of the older siblings is to tease their younger sibling."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. Most of my coworkers agreed with me." Damn you Sirzech and Serafall. Your sibling complex has finally infected my rational and cool big bro.

XxX

Thanks to my video record, Agares Police Force has enough evidence to capture Oporyam Naberius for treason. When big bro informed me of this, I finally feel lighter. So I lean my back and open my secret book. When I could write, I create a list of things I remember from cannon in order to not forgot them. Sadly, I never read the original LN, so my knowledge is pretty much incomplete. I still write it down anyways. Even then I could not for the life of Satan remember the date or year the event is supposed to happen. For all I know they probably had happened and I am none wiser.

So I write down several objectives I want to do in order to prevent River-something Lucifer (?) from destroying the world.

First, acquire the Grail. Most enemies appear in DxD at a later stage is going to be resurrected by Valerie Grail. I also remember that River-something will release Trihexa with it. So I need to recruit her before the Tepes Faction gets in contact with Old Satan Faction.

Secondly, stop the holy sword experiment. Vaper Gallei is trash that needs to be killed as fast as possible. I can't let that many children die if I could do something about it. Also, that barrier girl, I want that.

Third, stop Himejima clan head from killing Baraqiel wife and daughter. I mean do they have any self-preservation at all? Who is stupid enough to do it and don't expect any form of retribution?

Fourth, save the girls that have been cast out by their Churches. If my memory is right then it was actually Freed Sellzen (that one rapist guy) who had preyed on the famous nuns and Holy maidens in various countries. The cannon Diodora take advantage of this fact and seduce them by saving them, though he eventually broke them. If there will be peace talks at Kuoh, then I will bring up this fact to complain at Michael.

Fifth, make the world better than before. Also, stop the Hero Faction from kidnapping sacred gear wielder and/or descendant of hero.

My musing is cut shorts when a cup of coffee presented in front of me. "Thank you Kuroka." I put my book back in my storage and sip my coffee. Hmmm, sweet as always, yet also energizing.

"Diodora-nyama, could I ask you something-nya?"

"Sure, what it is?"

She took a deep breath and bow at me. "Could you please teach me how to use Senjutsu, Dio-nyama?"

"I can't, but I will search for a teacher for you if you want to. But what bought this on? I thought you want to wait until I get my evil piece before finally commit to my training schedule?" When she agreed to sign my contract, I give her a training schedule that could help her grow stronger faster. The moment she read it, her face turned pale.

She bit her lips, wandering her eyes. "It's Shirone-yan. She accidentally used Senjutsu when she was training a few days ago-nya."

"How?! Wait, is she alright?" But I thought it was Kuroka who is a prodigy in it?

"Yes, she is okay, but she refuses to touch Senjutsu ever again-nya." Kuroka drops her shoulder, looking at her clenched fist. "She is afraid that she will be addicted to it power-nya." She raises her head and stares at me. As if that could happen, is what I feel her gaze is trying to convey.

"I want to show her that it's alright to feel afraid, as long as she doesn't run from it-nya." I see. I look at her golden eyes, showing nothing but my sincerity.

"You are a great sister, Kuroka."

"Thank you, Dio-nyama. But I disagree." Oh no, you did not just do that. You are not allowed to lower yourself in front of me. Only I am allowed to lower myself in front of me. Wait, that strange. Nevermind that then.

"Look at me in the eyes, Kuroka." I start, making sure that she does what I order. "You are great sister, never doubt that. What happened in the past is not your fault, so stop feeling guilty." My word is like a hammer to her self-hate, each blow destroys any hold it has to her hearth. But I am not done yet. I still need to destroy it to pieces.

So I stand from my chair and walk toward her with resolve. Each step causes a small shock to the room. She could not do anything as I suddenly hug her. "Forgive yourself. I am sure that Shirone will agree with me." I whisper to her ear, shattering her doubts and breaking down the dam that was holding her tears.

Her speech was unrecognizable for the next ten minutes. She damps my clothes, but to be honest, this is preferable than letting her feel guilty all the time. We stayed like that for another ten minutes before she finally stops. Her throat is sore from crying, yet she still expresses her gratitude anyway.

I totally didn't expect the soft sensation on my cheek while our hands are interlocked. Thankfully she didn't do anything beyond that, yet.

XxX 

In the underworld, there are species that made of monsters. They are called Demonic Beast. Not much is known about their origin except that their body is a very good magical material. They are like a pest in the human world, but they are much more aggressive and can use demonic magic, which makes taming or exterminating them more complicated. This is why despite existing ever since the birth of first demon pillar, there is very few Demonic Beast farm.

Magical material from Demonic Beast body parts is very valuable to anyone that dabble in Alchemy. With it, they could create far better magical items than by using mundane material. That is why once a month I usually hunt Demonic Beast that preying on Astaroth territory. Other than removing the pest, the material could be used by my Alchemy Production Group to train their skill and develop my armor.

Alchemy Production Group is a company I founded by using my pocket money. There are few members, such as master alchemy that I recruited from big bro department, Mr. Obi, five adults, and ten orphans. I had scanned their mind to check their loyalty toward me. All of them passed my test. Their job is to study alchemy, fix my armor, and create magical items to sell and for my personal use. Their most popular product is a magical purse that functions like my storage spell, but with very limited space and cannot store any magical item.

Today, instead of sparring like usual, Riser and I are going to hunt down a few demonic beasts. Shirone and Kuroka want to accompany me, and I have no reason to refuse them. That result in Riser bringing his queen. Thus instead of manly bonding over slaying monster, it becomes a picnic of two heirs with their maids.

"I see them. A group of Demonic Beast Crimson Ape 300 meters in front of us and approaching." Yubelluna state as she acts as our scout. She wears her usual pink shirts and purple skirt, but with camouflaged pattern dotted on it.

Riser cracked his knuckle as fire covered his whole arms and feet. "Thanks, Luna. So Dio, dare to make a bet with me? Whoever killed the most ape will win!"

I drop my shoulder and shake my head amusedly. "Sure, but don't destroy their body, please. My subordinates need them." The nearest Crimson Ape from Riser suffers from the fatal wound of empty head courtesy by Riser's fist.

"Who the heaven do you think am I?!" The flat look I give to him failed to faze him.

Anyway, the Crimson Ape had become wary when they see their comrade defeated effortlessly. They decide to take a cautious approach and circled us slowly. Not that it will help them from the fire kick Riser send, scattering their attempt at making formation.

Without coordination, the 50 Crimson Ape attacked whoever closes to them. Riser and I manage to attract the 40, leaving our maid to deal with the last ten.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Kuroka used her Youjutsu to aggro the Crimson Ape away from Shirone. She also throws them several curses to confuse and slow them. This opportunity is used by Shirone to equip brass knuckle and punch them on their throat. Of course, it is not enough to kill it, as the Crimson Ape have great endurance. But it is enough to make them roar in anger. Yubelluna throws small devil magic shaped like an eraser to their mouth, then snapped her mouth while yelling "Explosion!" In instant, the three Crimson Ape's head is separated from their bodies thanks to the explosion in their necks. This strategy is repeated one more time before Kuroka beheads the last one with her katana. The three maids high-fived and compliment each other.

I still don't understand why Kuroka decides that she wants a Japanese sword. However, I will blame her Youkai heritage for this. Damn Japanese and their love for Katana, don't they understand the beauty of two-edged long swords?

The Crimson Ape may be formidable Demonic Beast, but they would still die if I behead them. I want their body intact, so destructive magic is no go. That's why I use my knives and make them vibrating fast enough that could easily cut a steel bar like a hot knife through butter. Combined with my strength, it was simple things to kill them if a bit time-consuming.

Riser strategy is to burn one of their limbs to make them roaring in pain. Then he burned their internal organs with his flame by shoving his hand, which is covered by fire, into their throat. I want to cry when I imagine the sheer amount of money wasted by destroying their internal organs, but I know that at best they could only cover a twentieth of my monthly pocket money at max. Pillar family is filthy rich, enough said.

In the end, it was Riser who won, with a score of 22 against 18. After dissimilating their bodies and put them in a specially made storage box, we hunt several tastier Demonic Beast and barbequed them in Riser home. I must say, Skyfang Bird is very delicious when eaten together with milk and mozzarella. On another note, I also met with Riser mother and his little baby sister, Ravel.

When I ask him about his engagement with Rias, he said that they both agree to have an open relationship as long as the first child is sired by Riser. Also, Riser could challenge his oldest brother, Ruval Phenex, for the heir position once every two years in honored duel according to underworld old laws. Curiosity sated, I continue to play with toddler Ravel.

XxX

Desire is the strongest and most dangerous tool every sentience being had since the moment they are born. With it, even human can fly through the sky, walk on the moon, and communicate with anyone. It may seem trivial to a devil like me, but the thing is that human does so without an ounce of magic. It all started with their desire to do something great before they die. The human had the shortest life among sentience being, but that is why they have the greatest desire to achieve something before they die.

However, that same desire also the one that creates a weapon of mass destruction that is almost equal to the power of Super Satan. Countless lives had been and going to be sacrificed in order to appease their desire. Thus as long as desire exists, the conflict will breed.

But what will happen if every sentience being doesn't have any desire? Simply put stagnation. Without desire as the fuel, the machine that is invention will stop working. Thus, the world will be a boring place to live, even if you have a thousand years left. There will be no goal to achieve, no story to tell, and no happiness to be found. To have a desire means you have something you must achieve.

Perhaps that's why when mother suggest that I buy some new clothes for Kuroka and Shirone, my first response is to nod my head and imagining them in nothing but collar and leash. My second response is to slam my head repeatedly to forget it. Why boner? I respect them damn it! As a responsible master, I should not think like this! E-even if they want it?

….

Needless to say, my boner would not go down that day. I really want to say the variation of chuuni "Calm down, right hand of mine", but thankfully I manage to stop it. I notice that everyone notice my distraught, but is polite enough not to comment it. Besides Kuroka that is. She just keeps looking so smug and teasing me with a sensual voice. I am really started to hate my hormone right now. I start to utter several surahs I could remember from my past life to deal make it go down. It was very painful, but effective methods.

Later that day, I invite both Kuroka and Shirone to buy some new clothes. We went to the armored clothing and underwear store that is popular among middle-class devil in Astaroth territory. It is famous for durable clothes that simply wouldn't just break as long as you have demonic energy left. Unsurprisingly, it is popular among female. Originally, I was going to wait for them outside of the stores, but it caught me off guard when both of them hold my hand tightly when I tried to release them.

"Where are you going, Dio-nyama? Surely you would not wait for us from outside?" You can't just push my arm to your breast Kuroka! Damnit, don't get hard again! Think something disgusting, quickly! Good, keep it that way…

"My lord, do my bodies displeases you?" No, Shirone! Stop looking as if I just kicked your puppy, not that you have one, but that is beside the point!

"O-of course not!"

"Then please inspect my bodies and do as you wish, my lord." I hope it was a trick of the light, but I think I could see a small twitch on her lips. How I wish that Shirone would not grow up to be a teaser like her sister.

Several clothing later, I cast an illusion spell on my pants to hide my growing erection. Kuroka finally settles on black legging with black high boots, white belts, a white jacket that reminds me of Kaiba from Yugioh, and black sweater that doesn't cover her stomach and have several diamond-shaped holes right below her neck. Shirone meanwhile lengthens her white hairs until waist level, wears black combat boots, black stocking, white dress similar to the virgin-killer sweater, covered in black shoulderless dress and skirt, metallic gauntlet, and most importantly, wearing a simple black belt as a collar. Shirone, why? Also, boner, please stop. She is still seven years old for Satan sakes! Wait, do I need to call the FBI and turn myself in for lusting on seven years old girl?

XxX

Today is the day I have been waiting for, the day I am given my Evil Piece. Normally, a devil born from pillar family will instantly get their Evil Piece the moment they could use demonic energy, but several families did not believe such practice is beneficial to the devil. Thus some family will give the devil their set after they reach a certain age. As you can see, Astaroth and Phenex family belongs to the latter group.

The custom of getting your Evil Piece set varies from each family. Certain family celebrates it for a day straight, another family held a fighting tournament to pick the winner as peerage member. For my family, it means the day Big Bro visit me while carrying a set of special chess.

Of course, I pester my big bro to give it to me, but he just smiled at me and tells me to wait until after dinner. So I ate my dinner as fast as possible while retaining my manner, just like a certain saber. With that done, I give my brother the best begging eyes with illusion magic. It is sad, but he had developed immunity against my technique. After everyone had finished their meal, my brother snapped his fingers.

It was like a scene out of Harry Potter. A normal black and white chessboard flies and land right in front of me. The white pieces fly and fill my opponent side. Then, several pieces with red color fill my side except for the king, which is filled with typical black king piece. When I observe the red piece that land on my side, I am flustered.

Seven pawn pieces, one knight, bishop, and rook pieces, and five different shapes that resemble pawn, knight, bishop, rook, and queen. I said resemble because they look like a mix of the different piece that looks like their placement piece. The knight look like several bishops is pressed to make it, and the queen looks like a mix of all piece except king piece. I look at my brother and convey my bewilderment. He chuckles at me and rubs my head.

"You remember that I am the one that creates Evil Piece, right?" I nod. "Of course the creation method of the Evil Piece is the secret only I know in the whole world. Sometimes, mutations accidentally occur when I create it. That is the origin of the mutation piece." He draws the whole explanation behind him using illusionary magic.

"Compared to normal piece, they are far more powerful and worth much more than the normal piece. The last few days I had been busy hunting some criminal, thus I could not observe them like usual. It's not so strange that several mutations happen at the time." Of course, I could read between lines. It means that brother had supported me secretly by creating several mutation pieces. That is why I hug him tightly and thanked him repeatedly.

"Oh my, what a coincidence indeed." Mother hold up her fan, hiding her smile behind it while also rubbing her stomach. She shakes it amusedly. She turns her head to stare directly at father eyes.

"Okay boys, that is enough. I have an announcement for you all." Mother claps her hand with her handheld fans. She smiles at father again before turning back to us. She only utters three words, but that is enough to shock me out of my rambling.

"I am pregnant."

XxX

For you who are wondering what Kuroka wears

[spoiler]

Maid

Cosplay

Usual attire

[/spoiler]

And what Shirone wears.

[spoiler]

Cosplay

Usual attire/maid

[/spoiler]

Also, I have revised the first chapter. Tell me about your opinion. Thanks.


End file.
